youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Ardmore
Dr. Ardmore was a well known, seemingly caring but hypocritical and disbelieving doctor at the mental asylum for the criminally insane where Andy was taken. He apparently has had some experience with working with the police and was called in by them. Most likely to give an analysis on Andy, after he had been found where Eddie Caputo had been killed. It is implied that Dr. Ardmore believed Andy to be criminally insane and committed the murders himself while lying about Chucky doing them to avoid accepting responsibility. Biography Dr. Ardmore appeared in Child's Play. He was called in by the police, to watch Andy as he was interviewed by Detective Norris and Jack Santos. The police had found Andy at the now burned house where Eddie Caputo had been killed. Detective Norris saw this as more than a coincidence. Dr. Adrmore watched as Jack talked to the boy and asked him why Maggie fell out of the window. Andy tells him its cause she saw Chucky and it scared her so much she fell down; a lie that Chucky probably told Andy. Karen soon rushes to Andy's side, and calmly tells him that no one believes him. If Andy didn't tell the truth, the police would take him away from her. Andy begins to understand it and confronts Chucky, begging him to say something. Andy shakes Chucky, confronting him about how he lied to Andy. Chucky however just repeats the doll's lines. Andy, now scared, rushes to his mother telling her he's doing it on purpose and said Chucky told him, he'd kill him if he ever told anyone about him. Dr. Ardmore, watching from behind the glass, announces his presence and says he's from the County General Mental Hospital. After seeing more than enough, he suggests Andy stay a few days at the hospital. Having no real choice, Karen hands her son over. Eventually both Karen and Detective Norris realize Chucky is alive. They go over to find John Simonsen to find answers how to stop him. However, they don't make it in time. John's dying due to wounds inflicted by Chucky. Before John dies, he tells Karen that Chucky's going after Andy next and to shot him in the heart, since Chucky's heart is almost human. Realizing he's not safe at the hospital, they rush to there. Death As Andy looks out his cell window Chucky comes crawling up the stairs as Andy tries calling to Dr. Ardmore for help. The neglecting Dr. Ardmore rudely ignores his pleas. Thinking he's very troubled, Dr. Ardmore sympathically puts his hand over Andy's but leaves the now weeping and terrified boy to get assistance. Most likely believing if he goes to Andy, he'll feed into Andy's illusion that Chucky's real. As Chucky sneeks into Andy's cell and finds a lump on Andy's bed. He removes the blanket only finding nothing and Andy escapes. Dr, Ardmore spots Andy escaping and orders his guards to chase him. Andy finds his way way down stairs. He goes into the lab followed by Chucky who tries to capture Andy and vanishes. Andy picks a knife up and prepares to defend himself. He is terrified when he is seized by Dr. Ardmore who picks Andy up and takes him to a bed to put him to sleep. Promising the boy he's only trying to help Andy, believing he's still mentally ill. Despite Andy's claims that Chucky's in the room and will kill him too, he still tries to give him a sedative. Chucky picks up the knife and stabs Dr. Ardmore in the back of his leg causing him to fall on the floor. As he realizes Andy was telling the truth, Chucky picks up a helmet which is attached to an electronic shock machine and puts it on Dr. Ardmore's head. As Andy looks on in horror Chucky presses the button on the machine and it activates killing Dr. Ardmore. Andy watches horrified, shouting "STOP!" repeatedly, Chucky lets the machine carry on, cruelly laughing at the doctor's pain. Andy sees his former friend for what he really is and escapes with Chucky chasing after him. The police later discovered the aftermath of the doctor's death and Santos informed the arriving Norris and Karen that he and his men believed Andy murdered Ardmore while escaping.